A Prince's Simple Life
by AnimeDarkness0329
Summary: Shirosaki Ichigo, the genius student that has been secluded all his life, is not where he wants to be. Finally getting the chance to start anew in the prestigious Seireitei Academy, he must meet all the requirements before he can return home. Having vast knowledge and being highly skilled at fighting, will his stay be anywhere near normal? Oh yeah, did i mention that he's a prince?


H**ello my readers and welcome to ****! If you have been reading my other story The Fairy Shinigami, you would know the reason for this story post. I originally wanted to post this when I was around 3/4 done with that crossover but stuff happens. This will be an adventure, romance type of story so similar but also different from The Fairy Shinigami. This will be a introductory post so you really haveto jump into it. Hope you like it and please review!**

**Summery: Shirosaki Ichigo, the genius student that has been secluded all his life, is not where he wants to be. Finally getting the chance to start anew in the prestigious Seireitei Academy, he must meet all the requirements before he can return home. Having vast academic knowledge and being highly skilled at fighting, will his stay be anywhere near normal? Oh yeah, did i mention that he's also the prince and heir to the Kurosaki throne?**

**Disclaimer and Rating: I do not own any part or idea from Bleach. If I did, the anime would still be running and the manga would not be in its final few arcs. This story is rated T for violence, language and suggested sexual scenes. But mostly the first two.**

**Key: **

**-Time-Place-POV change-**

_Current POV's thoughts_

__+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_+0_=Dramatic pause_

**Chapter 1-He Arrives!**

**-Kurosaki Castle-Sunset-My POV**

"Beautiful isn't it?"

The young and beautiful girl turned to face the old but handsome man standing behind her. She had just been looking at the view over her bedroom terrace. The setting sun painted the sparkling waters with a unnatural orange glow. Birds and insects made their last songs before they hid into the dark, waiting for the next day.

"It sure is dad." Her body turned to embrace him in a tightening hug. His strong arms surrounded her, giving warmth. "That orange color reminds me of his hair."

The man dropped his chin to her head, lightly pressing down on her. His silence was his answer to her observation.

"He'll come back right? I mean he won't just leave us like this." She breathed into his chest. Slow sobs started to peep out of her as she remembered.

"Your brother loves us very much Yuzu. I'm sure he will be back, someday." The man looked back at the sunset, also remembering.

"Be safe my son. Ichigo."

**-Flash Back-**

The king sat at his throne, waiting for the arrival of his guests. The immense room was impressive but also modest, showing the high class but minimizing arrogance. In front of the throne sat a round table and 3 chairs. Just as the king was about to send for them, The huge but osentatious doors swung open, revealing three people.

"I have been waiting for you all. What is the message that you have?" The man at the throne asked. The two men knelt while the woman curtsied to the man at the top. After this they sat at the table.

"You may speak first Komammora."

"Your majesty, it regards your eldest son and the heir of the Kurosaki empire." The man in the middle answered. He rose to reveal his battle hardened face with powerful eyes. He had a katana sheathe on his left side with a Flintlock revolver pistol on the other, both armed and ready for battle.

"Your son Ichigo has been my student ever since he could walk. We have sparred numerous times and I have noticed his astonishing progress. Your son has achieved kyodan (Black belts) in karate and judo but his most prominent skill is his Zanjutsu, a hidden forgotten sword skill. He could take me and several other guards and he would still have the upper hand. I believe that he has surpassed me in terms of skill but he still lacks experience. That is why I would like for him to join the Karakura Fighters. They all have exceptional skill and are competing in a nationwide tournament. This would be a great opportunity to him and his combat studies. That is all." The tall, toned soldier bowed once more before sitting at his chair. As soon as he did, the other man stood. This man was wearing a suit and tie, dressed for business. His eyes overflowed with knowledge, showing his vast intellect.

"Go on Kyoraku, what is your report."

"Your Highness, my student and your son has been learning about the wonders of the world for many years. Ranging from world history to advanced mathematics, he has learned the aspects of the human life. He has memorized the entire periodic table to every decimal point, something even I struggled in my teenager years. Although all of this information is important, Isshin. What good is it if he does not have the chances to expand and apply it? That is why I would like for him to go incognito into the prestigious Seireitei Academy. There he shall learn even more, maybe even receiving a degree. That is all I have to say." The strict man sat down, being replaced by the young lady.

She had an aura of regal elegance surrounding her, making the two men sitting with her sit erect.

"Lastly, what is your message Unohana?" The king couldn't help but to chuckle at the two men.

"Your majesty. I have taught manners and noble etiquette for many years. Some students were naturals while others were distasteful." The lady glanced at the two men, giving both a cold stare. Shivers coursed through their bodies as they remembered the numerous torturous etiquette lessons. "Ichigo, thankfully, has been one of the gifted ones. He has learned the proper courting techniques and table manners quickly and gracefully. Although he has mastered these things, I noticed something that has concerned me. Many young maidens had proposed to him; all they received was a blunt rejection. He has not had the slightest interest in any of the women that love him. I apprised him of this problem and he responded with these words. 'I have no attraction to the arrogant, stuck-up ladies that chase me with money in their hands. Find me a women that wants me for who I am, not what I can offer.' End. Therefore, I wish to send him to the 4 House Ballet. Perhaps he can find a lady worth his appeal there." Unohana sat down, signaling her end.

"So let me think for a second. You want for me to send my son, Kurosaki Ichigo, the prince and heir to my throne to places he may possibly never go?" Isshin's voice echoed through the halls, giving the three a false answer.

"But sir, there is not much more we can provide for him here. He has to experience a world outside this palace. He ha-"

"I agree." Isshin's answer caught the group in surprise, halting Kyoraku's rant. "Lately I have noticed him being distant at the dinner table. He wants more than what I can give him, perhaps a change in scenery would enlighten his soul a bit." The party sighed as they realized that they had succeeded. "I shall tell him about our plan. He will leave this weekend, giving him time to settle into his new home." With a wave of his hand, Isshin gave the teachers the order to leave. They could tell that he had some thinking and remorse to feel. The king had only just lost his wife a decade ago and he was about to lose his son as well.

**-Monday Morning-Rukia's POV-**

"Rukia! Ohaiyo!" Out of nowhere, the large blond jumped out, clinging onto my small shoulders. Her annoying voice and attitude was not what I wanted this morning.

"Get off of me Rangiku. I'm not in the mood." I shouted before shaking her off. _How am I going to survive today if it starts like this!_

"Moe your no fun Rukia. You didn't even notice my new haircut."

"Ugh, not today. I had no sleep last night because of that stupid newspaper incident." I started to walk faster, making up for the lost time.

"Hey it's not my fault your in the student council."

"Well whatever."

"Hey guys, whoa. What's with Rukia's attitude?" _Ugh just what I need, more annoying trouble._

"Hey Renji. Don't mess with Rukia; She had a bad night. Hey I thought Ikkaku was with you."

"Nah, him and Yumichika went to school early. Something about sweeping the courtyard."

"Hey guys!" _No not more!_

"Momo, glad you can join the gang. Stay away from Rukia. She's a bit feisty today."

"Can you please stop bad mouthing me Rangiku." I shouted before pouting.

"Sorry about your day Rukia. Ne ne, did you guys hear about the transfer student?" _Transfer student?_

_"_What are you talking about Momo?" I asked with curiosity. I was the student council president but I didn't get any notice about a transfer student.

"Well I just heard from Toshiro-kun. He said another student was coming into his class. His name is Ichigo Shirosaki. I haven't met him but people are getting really hyped up about him. He's supposed to be a homeschooled genius, I mean that's what I heard." Momo's excitement was clearly showing. _Wait, Toshiro's class? That's my class too! This is strange. A new student would have to take and get high marks on an exit exam in order to come into or class. There's no way a random stranger could just come into our top class, even if he's a genius._

_"_He also aced the exit exam from last year with a perfect score!" I couldn't help but to stare at her in shock. _A perfect score!? Only Uryu got a perfect score, but thats only because he's a total bookworm._

"Rukia! We're leaving without you!" Rangiku's obnoxious voice broke my concentration. _Damn I'm going to be late._

"I'm coming, wait up!"

**-Classroom A1-Rukia's POV-**

_Whew I made it on time. _I walked into my prestigious class, feeling at home instantly. Rangiku, Momo and Renji were in class B1, hoping to pass and enter my class. Now alone, I went to take my seat in the first row. _Ugh, I am not feeling well today. I should put my head down._ I agreed with my thoughts, clearing my desk and putting my fatigued head down. Since he classroom conversation seemed to be extra rowdy today, I decided to listen so that I wouldn't doze.

"Hey did you do your homework?" _They better have._

"Aha that movie was so fun!" _I wish I could have watched that movie._

"Aw I think I left my phone at home." _My cellphone is in my bag._

"I heard that new student Ichigo is amazingly hot." My head shot back up. _There's that name again!_ I listened a bit more.

"Yeah, he's really tall and fit. Almost like a model."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend. I call first dibs!"

"Hey you can't do that!"

_Ugh these girls aren't going to give me any more information about him. How did they even get into this class?_ This new student for some reason bothered me deeply. I don't know but somewhere deep inside of me, a voice subconciusly made me want to meet him. Badly

"Alright class, take your seats!" The teacher walked in, dropping his books onto the table in order to fan himself.

"Urahara-sensei, where is the new student?" a random girl shouted.

"My my, what an excellent question. In fact, it is a question I would not have been able to answer 10 minutes ago. I just received word from the principal that he will be delayed. Something about his chauffeur getting the wrong time." At this note, chaos ensued in the girl side of the room.

"A chauffeur!? Ah he must be so rich!" Another girl exclaimed.

"You know, to be able to afford a chauffeur. An average salary must be a minimum of 15,000,000 dollars to cover living and miscellaneous expenses."

"Actually it would be 16,000,000 dollars. You forgot about insurance and mortgage." I swiveled my body to be face to face with two of my only friends in this class, Uryu and Toshiro.

"Must you always butt in Ishida? I already included that into my equation." The two were in their daily ruotine of correcting each other. Although Toshiro was a natural born genius that skipped grades, Uryu studied like his life depended on it. It easily balanced out their intelligence difference.

"Please. Using simple analysis, a person with a chauffeur would obviously have a mansion with a value of at least 6,000,000."

"Just stop Ishida. You think way too in context."

"Uh guys?" I hesitantly called.

"Oh, I guess we forgot about you for a while. Is everything alright? You don't look well."

"Thanks Toshiro but I'm fine. I just didn't have a good nights sleep." I wondered how bad I looked when the two boys gave me complete skeptical looks. "Ne, do you guys know anything about that new student? I mean, i just heard about him this morning and I'm supposed to know every thing about this class!" This new student seemed to be driving me crazy.

"He's here!" The sudden rush of bodies shook me as they all merged at the door.

"I can't see him, where is he?"

"No I saw his car roll by, he's in the building alright." The mass of students started to get agitated as they kept on looking for Ichigo. _This is insane._

"What's everybody so crazy about?"

"This new student who's supposed to be a genius and such is being transferred to our class. Seriously, where have you been?" I answered while still watcing the mob of people.

"Oh I'm new here." I turned once more just to get an eyeful of this stranger. His striking orange hair stood out from his almost perfect image. He was casually sitting in an empty chair like it was job. I could only stay frozen there as he leaned forward with a hand outstreched.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Shirosaki Ichigo."

**A rough ending but an ending nevertheless. Like, dislike, hate, love? Please review or PM me. Hope you enjoyed and a million thanks to all my readers. Good Night!**

**(Afternoon or Morning, depends on when you read this.)**


End file.
